User talk:- - -+=
Where you seen Wisel Carrier 3? Speed Warrior 16:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Speculation because of the patterns of the Wisel parts DarthRishda welcomes YOU to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! Salutations, ---+=! My name's Rishda, and I'm kind of old here on this very Wiki (old enough to get familiar with most of the Wiki's rules and regulations, at the least). In case you're wondering how I found you, I noticed your username underneath the " " section. However, I see that you have been on this Wiki for about a while now, but you haven't received an official welcome as of yet! In that case, let me be the first to welcome you to the official Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! The purpose of this very message is to inform you about the activities you can participate in on this very Wiki, besides editing mainspace articles (i.e. Shooting Star Dragon, Red Nova Dragon, Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin, etc.). One of such activities includes editing your own userpage! By that, I mean add some information about yourself (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so the rest of us users can get a better idea of who you really are. Another activity you can participate in on this very Wiki is messaging other users (not much of a surprise there, if you ask me)! To do just that, simply go to another user's talk page, type in your message, and presto! You, my friend, have officially mastered the art of messaging other users! However, when participating in this very activity, it is highly suggested that you: *Leave your message on another user's talk page, and not your own talk page. That way, we will be notified that we have received a new messaage(s) on the Wiki. *Leave what is called your "signature" at the end of your message (being the following code: '--~~~~'). That way, we can easily keep track of which message is from which user. **Of course, you can customize your own signature, if you want. To do so, simply click on the drop-down menu bar in the upper-right-hand corner of the page (right where it says "MORE"), then scroll down to where it says "Preferences". Better yet, click ; it's much faster, and much easier to do. In either method, you can customize your signature from there, and you can do so in any way your heart desires. I suggest that you look at the coding for some sample customized signatures such as mine, for example, if you want an idea. If you have any further questions concerning this very topic, and i see that you have been asking about wisel and if you are not done with it don't hesitate to ask. ***Before I forget, when customizing your signature, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your customized signature will not work properly. I hope you have fun on the Wiki! --'User:DarthRishda' 18:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC)